Draco Black and the Change of Blood
by They-Who-Are-Not-Sane
Summary: In the summer before 5th year, Draco loses his title of Pureblood Prince and must look to Hermione for help. While searching, he ends up with Harry Potter and the Weasleys. This may be his best year yet...if he survives it!


Okay, this'll be a long author note, so try to pay attention. At least this time. It's really **important. **

In case you didn't check our profile or guess by the penname "**They-Who-Are-Not-Sane**", this is a **joint account**. **Two** people are writing this story. One of them is me, **Dark Princess Alia**. The other is my friend and almost big sister, ** Linkin Park 04**. 

In our **profile, her stuff is in bold and mine is italics. In our stories, hers will still be bold, but mine will be regular.** Any **italic in our stories** will be for **emphasis**. And bolding in the author notes, **like right now**, is for emphasis.

With that out of the way, we can get on to the **author notes for the story**!

Neither Aly not I have **anything** against gays, different races, overweight people, accents, or any of that stuff. **If you find something in the story that can be taken offensively, please know we didn't mean it that way.** If we intend to say something offensive, we'll say something like this:

Offence is completely intended in the following sentence: Flamers suck.

Or something like that. : D

If you find spelling, grammar, or any other sort of mistake**, please let us know**. ConCrit **is welcome. Reviews are welcome. Flamers will be blocked. If we get anonymously Flamed, we'll reply in the next author note and block anonymous reviews. **

Unless you give us something that we can use to improve our writing or a review, **we don't give a rip what you have to say**. And **no**, you **cannot** get away with anything like:

Ur story suks so bad u faggots go to hell and die cuz u suck! And u spelled hermione wrong. U suk.

And we promise, next time our author notes should be wayyy shorter. We just had to clear this up. I hope we didn't confuse you!

**DISCLAIMER: Linkin Park 04 and Dark Princess Alia do not own anything you recognize. **

And now onto…

**Draco Black and the Change of Blood **

**

* * *

**

**'I can't believe this happened!!' Draco thought as he sat on a curb in muggle London. His head was in his hands and he was sobbing like he didn't care. The fact was he didn't right now.**

_'How could I have done that?'_ He thought angrily. _'Kicking You-Know-Who in the You-Know-Where!? I'm such an idiot.'_

**He decided to do something he wouldn't have normally done. He was disowned, broke, with no where to go. He really didn't care right now. He knew the Granger girl's parents were dentors or something. He walked a bit until he found a shop.**

The sign said something that made no sense to him at all. A Muggle thing, he was sure.

_'As if any decent wizard cares what Gay Bar means. It's probably a market,'_ he thought as he walked in.

**His intent was to ask somebody about the Granger's business. What he saw sent him running out in to the street **

**"NONONONONONONONO!" He sat in a huddled mass in an alley, rocking back and forth.**

What Draco saw was horrible. It was terrifying. It was WRONG. Men, all kind, were drinking, laughing, and having fun. And... Draco shuddered... they were kissing.

Although it was the last thing he wanted to do, Draco walked back in to find out about the Grangers. When he ran through the door with his eyes shut, he rammed into someone.

Draco opened his eyes reluctantly and saw the last person he'd have expected.

Harry Potter.

* * *

**"Potter?!" **

**"Malfoy?!" **

**"Potter!" **

**"Malfoy!" **

**"Stop that," Draco finally yelled. **

**"I'm looking for Peter Pettigrew," Harry said in a James Bond-like manner. **

**"In here?!" **

**"Yea! Don't you know, he has floppy wrist syndrome?" **

**Draco thought **_**'why not ask him?'**_

**"Potter, do you know where the Granger girl lives?" **

**"Why would I tell you that?" **

**"Let's get out of here and I will tell you why."**

Harry and Draco hadn't noticed their voices rising. As they exited, a man from the back called to them.

"Hey, boys! You don't have to go out in the cold to do that! We've got rooms you can use!"

"Eww," Draco said. "That guy's a freak."

**"Yes he is," Harry said disgusted. **

**As they exited, Harry said "Spill it." **

**Draco told him about kicking Voldy's nether regions because he performed Crucio on his mother. For his punishment, he was turned Muggleborn. He didn't belong with pureblooded wizards any more, so he needed to find Hermione because she is the closest thing to a muggle he even knows.**

Harry actually looked sorry for Draco. But then, he smirked a smirk like Malfoy's own smirk.

"Why'd you go into a gay bar to find Hermione? There are only guys there!"

"I didn't know what a gay bar was," Draco said defensively. "Why were you in there? I know you weren't looking for Pettigrew because you jumped up last year in the Great Hall and yelled 'Yay! Pettigrew's dead!'"

**"He died once already, whose to say he really dead this time?" Harry said knowingly. **

**"You have a point," Draco said. **

**"What?!" Harry looked shocked. **

**"I agree." **

**"What's the matter with you?" **

**"I don't know any more." **

**"About?" **

**"Muggles, Wizards, petty fights with you, Weasley and Granger…" **

**"Oh, well then I guess I can show you her house then." **

**Harry and Draco walked along a sidewalk for what seemed like ages. **Eventually, the two boys came to a powder blue Victorian style home. There was a note on the door.

_'To anyone reading this,_

_My wife, daughter and I have gone to France for the next week. We are sorry for any inconvenience._

_-John Granger'_

"Crap," Draco said. "Now what do I do?!"

"Well…" Harry looked uncomfortable. "I live with Muggles. I guess you could stay with us for the week."

**Harry and Draco walked on a bit of a ways; Harry didn't live that far from her honestly. They found Privet Drive and walked down until they reached number 4. **

**"Well here we are," Harry said sarcastically. **

**"You don't like them?" **

**"They don't like me, never have. Always called me a freak and locked me up." **

**"I didn't know that. I'm surprised you don't hate muggles." **

**"I don't hate them, they're just scary."**

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"Did the spell break your brain?"

"What?!"

"You haven't said one mean thing to me the whole time you've been here! We even agreed on stuff!"

**"It changed my perspective I guess. I've been a pureblood prince my whole life and now I'm powerless, broke and homeless." Draco looked kind of bummed out. **

**Harry got an evil thought. "Well please; be mean to the Dursley's. They deserve it!" **

**"I thought you didn't hate them." **

**"Doesn't mean I like them either," Harry said as he gave a mischievous grin and walked inside.**

Draco stood in the driveway of number 4, shocked. He had never figured he'd get along with Potter_. 'But of course' _Draco thought,'I_ never figured I'd turn into a Mudbl- I mean Muggleborn, either.'_

"Well?" Harry asked from the steps. "Are you coming or not, Malfoy?"

"Shouldn't you tell them I'm coming first?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Hell, no!" Harry said with a smirk.

_'Potter should have gone in Slytherin!' _Draco thought in surprise.

**Harry walked in number 4. Vernon Dursley walked out of the kitchen yelling at Harry, but stopped dead when he saw Draco. **

**"One of your freak friends! What on earth is he doing here?" **

**"I am Draco Malfoy," Draco said in a powerful voice. **

**Petunia heard this name and ran into the living room. "Your n-name is what!?"**

"Draco Malfoy," Draco repeated. "You got a problem with that!?"

"Y-your father... he's Lucius?"

"That's right," Draco said, trying to hide his annoyance.

"My s-sister, Lily... she said Lucius Malfoy was working with Voldemort!"

"Yep, that's right!" Harry piped up. "Draco works for Voldemort and now I do too! I've gone Dark, Aunty!"

Harry and Draco laughed as Petunia fainted and Vernon paled.

**Harry walked right up to them just to watch them jump out of the way. He then strode over to the fridge and gathered everything he and Draco could eat. Then he motioned Draco to follow him up the stairs. Harry walked in his room and Draco shut the door. Harry dumped all the food on the desk and turned around.**

There was suddenly a booming noise outside Harry's door.

"Potter!? What the bloody hell is that!?"

"Dudley," Harry said sadly.

Draco was, yet again, surprised. He detected a note of anger in Harry's voice, but there was something else. Fear.

**Draco answered "YES!" And Dudders stood back.**

_**'He looks like Goyle; I know just how to handle him,'**_** Draco thought. **

**Draco stepped up and yelled "What do you want?!" **

**Dudders lower lip quivered, "Harry took all the food, and I wanted something." **

**Draco puffed his chest, "It doesn't look like you've ever missed a meal before, and I don't think you will now!" Draco shut the door.**

"Well," Harry said astonished. "That was..."

"Bloody brilliant?" Draco suggested.

"Actually, yes."

* * *

**Harry and Draco scarfed down all the food and lay on the floor. **

**"I'm full," Draco stated. **

**"That is the most food I've ever had here," Harry said.**

"Why? Are you anorexic?" Draco asked.

"No, they just don't feed me," Harry stated simply.

"Those jerks," Draco yelled. Harry started laughing.

"What's so funny, Harry?"

"You've hated me for the last four years, and all of a sudden we're acting like best friends. You even called me 'Harry'."

"Well, you are kind of hairy," Draco teased. "You need to see a barber!"

* * *

**Dumbledore escorted Draco and Harry to the Weasley's. They arrived in a moment because of Apparition. "Don't worry about your predicament Draco. We'll sort this out. In the meanwhile I don't think it's wise to let any one else in on your secret." **

**Draco looked dejected as he followed Dumbledore and Harry to the Burrow's front door. Mrs. Weasley's burst through the frame, hugging them both. **

**"Harry, goodness sakes, are you alright? Dumbledore, so nice to see you! Please come in." Mrs. Weasley looked up and saw Draco. **

**"Well hello there dear, come on in." She motioned him to come on in.**

"Molly, this is Draco Malfoy," said Dumbledore.

Mrs. Weasley froze. "M-Malfoy? As in, Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes," Harry spoke up. "He's a… friend of mine."

Mrs. Weasley looked vaguely shocked.

**"You look different; you must take after your mother." **

**Mrs. Weasley bustled through the house absentmindedly. "Come Harry, Draco. I'll show you to your rooms." **

**Harry and Draco followed as requested. Dumbledore took a seat at the table and conjured them both a glass of brandy.**

After Mrs. Weasley left them in Percy's old room, Draco and Harry changed into their pajamas.

"Harry? Won't the Weasley kids try to kill me?" Draco asked nervously.

**"Yes they will, but Mrs. Weasley won't let them succeed," Harry said smiling. "They all love pranks." **

**Draco thought **_**'I'm in for a real great time.'**_

"Boys?" Mrs. Weasley looked startled. "What're you doing back down?"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "it's only four o' clock."

"Oh…" Molly laughed uneasily and glanced at Albus. "Have some early dinner, boys. The others are out playing Quidditch."

Harry and Draco looked up hopefully upon hearing 'Quidditch'.

"No, you need extra sleep! You can see everyone and play tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

**The boys sat down and ate dinner, glad they got first pick. Well Draco was glad he got first pick over everybody minus Harry. Draco was getting a slight idea what Harry's life was like and he wasn't the primped prince he thought he was. **

**"Pass the milk please," Draco said without looking up.**

Harry choked and milk came out his nose, spraying Draco and the Headmaster in the face.

"Did you actually say 'please'?" Harry gasped, not noticing Dumbledore dripping on the floor.

**"Yes," Draco said wiping his face off with a napkin. Dumbledore wiped his off as well; he was further away so he received less of a shower. **

**"I have manners when I choose to use them," Draco said nonchalantly.**

"I know that," Harry said. "But I never thought you'd use them around me!"

Draco suddenly felt very guilty because he realized he'd been missing out on a great friend all these years. Dumbledore interrupted his guilt.

"May I inquire what caused you two boys to become acquaintances?"

"…What?" Harry asked, embarrassed.

"He wants to know if it's okay to ask how we became friends," Draco said in shock. "You need to read more."

**Harry looked at Draco tentatively, and then said "It's rather…" **

**"Recent," Draco finished. **

**"Yeah, recent," Harry responded. **

**Draco thought **_**'As rotten and vile as I've been to him, I'm surprised he has anything to with me and in my situation. I need to be careful who I piss off.'**_

"Where did you two come across each other?" Asked Albus.

"Well, I was looking for the Granger girl," Draco said.

"And I was looking for Pettigrew in a gay bar."

"You met in a gay bar?" Mr. Weasley asked as he came in. "I didn't know you were that way, Harry. I figured you'd go for Ron."

Draco's face flushed and Harry repeatedly banged his head on the table.

**"No, I had a tip that Peter hangs out there," said Harry.**

**Draco looked over at Mrs. Weasley. "We weren't in there very long," Draco said taking another bite of food mostly so he wouldn't have to speak very much.**

"Isn't Pettigrew dead?" Arthur asked Harry.

"Well, we were wrong about him once…"

"So…" There was an uncomfortable silence when Arthur didn't know what to say around his rival's son.

**Arthur noticed the boy had a slightly softer look on him than Lucius. **

**"So, Draco what brings you here?" Arthur asked sitting down to get dinner.**

**Draco thought for a moment, "I was kicked out." **

**Arthur got a serious look on his face. "What for?" **

**Draco straightened up. **_**'Might as well tell them; right now they're all I have.'**_** "I denounced the Dark Lord."**

There were a few gasps and Molly burst into tears and hugged Draco, nearly snapping the boy in half. Arthur got up and shook Draco's hand after Molly released him.

"You've done a very brave thing, Draco Malfoy," he said. "You've done yourself and all of the Light Side a huge favor."

Draco blushed and looked away. "Yeah… Well…yeah."

Harry realized what the problem was. "You aren't a Malfoy anymore," Harry said bluntly. "You need a new surname to use when you fill out forms."

**Draco thought for a moment. "Not a Malfoy… Well I guess not, since I was kicked out and pretty much disowned. Hmmmm… a new name. I'll think about it later."**

**Right then, the boys and Ginny came in from Quidditch. **Ginny stopped to stare at Draco in awe, Fred and George laughed at his pajamas and smiled at Harry, and Ron was oblivious.

"Hi Harry, Hi Malfoy," Ron said as he walked by. "Wait—what the hell!?!? Malfoy!? Why're you in my house, in your pajamas, talking to my parents and my best friend who's in his pajamas?!"

**Before Harry or Draco got a word in, Mrs. Weasley looked Ron and said, **

**"Now Ron, calm down. He's with us now." She started waving her spoon around, "and you'll give him the same respect you give anybody else, you understand." **

**Ginny piped up, "He's doomed then." **

**The twins and Harry gave a laugh. **Draco looked vaguely shocked.

"You three aren't going to kill me?" He asked warily.

"Well," Ginny said. "I won't, and the twins won't on purpose. One of their pranks, however, just might."

"H-how long is _he_ staying here?!" Ron demanded.

"About a week," Harry answered.

**"A WEEK!" Ron screeched. **

**Arthur looked at Ron and said, "Ron do what your mother says." **

**Arthur looked at Molly, who was giving Ron a stern face, and then said "Which is to how our guest some respect." **

**The twins chimed in, "Honestly, Ron! Didn't mother teach you manners?" They sat across from Harry and Draco, putting food on their plates with their wands.**

Everyone settled down at the table and tried not to sit next to Draco. Finally, Ginny gave in and sat with him.

"So," she said uncomfortably. "Why's…Why'd you come here?"

"I was a bit…disowned," Draco mumbled. "Didn't want to join up with Voldemort…"

"Yeah, right!" Ron yelled. "You'll probably try to kill us all tonight!"

"Ronald?" Ginny said sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Shove off."

**Draco looked at Ron angrily and then looked at his food and pushed it around with his fork. He really couldn't blame him, well yeah he could, but…never mind. Ginny looked at Draco, **

**"You need me to pass you anything?" **

**Draco looked up at Ginny, half-way wishing he hadn't been so mean, "Some potatoes, please." **

**Just then the twins and Ron spat milk out their noses.**

"What?" Draco asked. "Don't you like potatoes?"

Ginny giggled and handed him the bowl. "Just ignore Ron. He's a prat."

Draco decided to be blunt. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"You're being nice to me," Ginny retorted.

"Oh," Draco was dazed. "Thanks… um… Jamie? Janie?"

"Ginny," Harry stage-whispered. **Draco smiled that 5 star, melt your eyes, smile at Ginny, "Thanks Ginny."**

**Ginny immediately looked down, trying not to smile. Although she felt her cheeks get red after blushing involuntarily. **

**The twins, not missing a beat, responded, "Hey you! Keep your mitts..." At that point Draco looked up worried. "..Off him you minx!" Ginny huffed at Fred and George. "I do what I like!"**

"I guess that's Draco," said George.

"Eww..." Fred replied.

Draco began choking on an ice cube and Harry repeatedly slapped him across the back of the head. Thankfully, the ice cube melted and Draco could breathe again.

"Harry," Ron said, "not that I'm complaining, but why'd you bitch-slap Malfoy?"

"Isn't… Isn't it first aide? Dudley did that to me once when I was choking…"

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke up, "Your relatives were jerks…you're supposed to slap a choking person on the back…"

**Draco rubbed the back of his head. **

**"Sorry, I meant to help," Harry said. Draco looked up at Harry, wanting to be very angry, but his response to the statement made him laugh. **

**"You would have…If I was a whore." Harry starting laughing along with Ginny. The twins were laughing as well, but for a different reason. **

**"You will be when Ginny's through with you." Fred chimed in. Mrs. Weasley tapped Fred, who was sitting near her, on the hand with her spoon. Ginny, disgusted, got up and left.**

Dumbledore, all but forgotten, cleared his throat. "I'd best be going Molly…"

"Of course, of course… Thank you for coming, Albus."

Dumbledore turned to leave when Draco and Harry got up. Draco called out to him. "Sir? Th-thanks for everything…"

"Of course, dear boy." His eyes were twinkling.

After Dumbledore left, there was an eruption of laugher in the room.

"What?!" Draco and Harry demanded.

"Both your pants fell down," Ron said, laughing harder than anyone.

"Ronald," Mr. Weasley said, "Those were two pairs of your pajamas…if they fit you and not Draco or Harry…"

"What are you implying?!"

**Both boys quickly bent down to pull their pants up. Draco looked at Ron with his world renowned, trademark smirk. "I believe the reason this happened is because the pants belong to your fat ass." **

**Harry laughed, but stopped when his friend looked hurt. **

**Mrs. Weasley walked over. "Enough children. Now go brush your teeth and go to bed."

* * *

**

Draco hurried through the job and ran to Percy's room, leaving Harry alone with Ron. For a moment or two, there was near silence; the only sounds were the toothbrushes moving and the boys spitting. Then, Ron spoke up.

"So, Harry, killed anyone lately?"

Harry choked on his toothpaste before responding. "Wh-what?! Ron, what are you talking about?"

"Malfoy, that's what! Why the bloody hell did you bring him here?! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE YOU'RE…FRIENDS?! He's a no good Death Eater who deserves to be beaten to death!"

At the mention of beatings, Harry snapped. "Well, he would have been, Ron, if I _didn't _bring him here! He stood up to his father and defied Voldemort, which is something you could never do! So I highly suggest you keep your bloody mouth shut if you know what's good for you."

**Harry didn't realize how close he had gotten to Ron in the course of the argument, but Ron certainly did. Ron had a frightened look on his face and left, toothbrush still in his mouth.**

**Ron finished down in the kitchen and slept on the couch, not wanting to even be on the same floor as them. Harry felt slightly guilty, but let it slide. He finished and went to his room. **Draco was there, waiting.

"I heard raised voices," he said softly.

Harry frowned. "It's nothing; Ron's just being a prat."

"I…I don't know about that," Draco said. "They…I don't think they want me here."

"What? It's only Ron! Just ignore him."

"It's not just him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seem nervous when I'm around, Weasley hates me even though I've tried to be nice, and I think those twins want to kill me."

"Fred and George? They're just protective of Ginny. And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will get used to you in no time."

"I'm putting them all in danger," Draco said sadly. "And it's my fault you and Weasley are fighting…"

"In danger?" Harry laughed. "Voldemort's been after me for the last 14 years, and they've all been here. I doubt that they mind the danger."

"And Weasel-Bee?"

**"Ron's been a great friend, he just blows up for a few weeks and eventually comes around." **

**"What about Gran--Hermione?" **

**"She'll be glad you're here, if you tell her what happened at your parent's house."**

**"Ugh, great." Draco said annoyed.**

**"What?" Harry asked.**

**"I have to tell the muggle-born I've been changed into a muggle-born." Draco said tiredly. Harry started laughing.**

**"What!?"**

"Nothing at all," Harry said, laughing. "Just… nothing."

"Prat," Draco said.

"Git," Harry replied.

"Half-blood," Draco said. Harry could tell he didn't mean it like he used to.

"Mudblood," Harry teased, not even realizing he had said the word.

Unfortunately, Ron chose that moment to walk into the room.

"H-Harry" Ron gasped.

"What?" Harry still hadn't realized he'd used…that word.

"I came up here to apologize," Ron said, turning red. "And found you…kidding around with _him _and saying that word! How could you say that, Harry?! What if Hermione had been here to hear you?! What if you say it to her!? Why would you do that?! Why—its Malfoy, isn't it? He's—He's turning you Dark… Oh, Merlin!"

Ron ran out of the room and slammed the door. He didn't talk to Harry or Draco for the next five days, until the Weasley kids, Harry, and Draco played Quidditch.

* * *

Okay, there you have it! That was the first chapter of **Draco Black and the Change of Blood. **

**If you liked it, review or leave ConCrit. **

**While ConCrit-ing, you may target me (Alia).** A large part of the mistakes belongs to my hyperness.

**While reviewing and sending praise, direct around 95 percent of it to Linkin Park 04(Aly).** She's the one who worked the hardest! She had the best ideas! **DON'T YOU DARE FORGET HER! **

I may be the one typing the author notes, but I think **it's because I'm sugar high and type faster while I'm under the influence of marshmallows : D **

Just so you don't forget the **most important member of the team (Aly),** we'll probably trade off on doing author notes.

Umm…**Aly and Alia**? That's confusing, too, isn't it? Okay, **she's Aly** and **I'm Kat**. You guessed it! AlyKat: D

**Thanks for reading, **

-AlyKat


End file.
